Lilás
by Lune Kuruta
Summary: Angst, yaoi, twincest Alexy/Armin. Lentes que escudam seu pecado dos olhos do mundo. Lentes que escudam seu pecado de si mesmo. História escrita para a Semana Olho Azul, um evento organizado pela comunidade OA Fanfics.


**Título:** Lilás

 **Autor:** Lune Kuruta

 **Fandom:** Amour Sucré

 **Personagens / Casais:** Alexy/Armin

 **Gêneros:** Angst, yaoi.

 **Classificação:** 16 anos

 **Palavras:** 1238

 **Resumo:** Lentes que escudam seu pecado dos olhos do mundo. Lentes que escudam seu pecado de si mesmo.

 **Disclaimer:** "Amor Doce" ("Amour Sucré") pertence a ChiNoMiko e à Beemoov, todos os direitos reservados. Esta fic não possui fins lucrativos.

 ***CAPA:** olhos desenhados por **Saviira** e editados para esta fic pela **Mio-chann**. Obrigada! T.T

 **Notas:** História escrita para a Semana Olho Azul, um evento organizado pela comunidade OA Fanfics (fic originalmente publicada em **04/07/2015** ).

 ***AVISO: Incesto entre gêmeos ("twincest").**

* * *

 **LILÁS**

Mais um dia.

Levantou-se da cama sentindo o corpo pesado, um pouco dolorido, mas nada que o atrapalhasse. A penumbra não o incomodava; a luz matinal pouco conseguia invadir o quarto devido às cortinas fechadas, mas não as abriu. Em silêncio, dirigiu-se ao banheiro.

Manhãs de domingo sempre lhe traziam sentimentos ambíguos.

Banhou-se sem muita pressa, lavando os cabelos com esmero. Apanhou uma mecha molhada entre os dedos, analisando-a. Em breve teria de retocar os fios azuis, precisava se lembrar daquilo mais tarde.

Saiu do box ainda nu e molhado, os pés entrando em contato com o tapete atoalhado macio. Não costumava ser _desleixado_ a ponto de molhar todo o piso do banheiro daquela maneira e normalmente pendurava a toalha ali perto, mas havia se esquecido de pegá-la. Costumava acontecer com alguma frequência em manhãs como aquela.

Antes de retornar ao quarto, dirigiu-se à bancada e apanhou um pequeno estojo. Porém, antes de sequer abri-lo, seus olhos foram irremediavelmente atraídos para o grande espelho sobre a pia de mármore, a superfície embaçada pelo vapor d'água.

Em um gesto automático, levou a mão até ele e a deslizou pela superfície úmida, limpando-a. Sem pressa. Sabia o que ia ver, afinal. Sua consciência lhe pedia para desviar o olhar, concentrar-se no que ia fazer, mas a verdade era que ele _queria_ ver. Não conseguia negar aquilo a si mesmo.

Talvez houvesse naquilo um certo _masoquismo moral_.

Aos poucos, a imagem refletida ia ficando mais e mais nítida. Um rapaz de pele pálida e cabelos azul-claros fitava inexpressivo seu próprio reflexo, esquadrinhando o próprio corpo despido em busca do que sabia que estava lá: aquelas marcas em seu pescoço, em seu tronco esguio. Sabia que suas costas e nádegas também ostentavam chupões e mordidas. Lembrava-se de cada um deles e podia determinar com precisão se eram antigos ou nascidos da noite anterior.

Marcas que ele silenciaria, que ele esconderia sempre sob sua jaqueta, sob maquiagem, sob o artifício que fosse. Marcas que eram seu mais profundo segredo, que testemunhavam sua mais dolorosa angústia e seu mais doce êxtase.

As mãos tremeram levemente, mas o gesto como um todo era tão cotidiano que deveria ser automático. Tornou a lavar as mãos, enxugando-as cuidadosamente em uma toalhinha limpa ali perto, e apanhou uma das lentes no estojo. O segundo par. O par que usava no dia-a-dia. Com cuidado, inseriu-a em seu olho direito, e logo a coloração lilás estava de volta.

Tornou a se olhar no espelho.

" _Por que você sempre usa essas lentes? Seus olhos são tão bonitos!_ "

Sua resposta-padrão era um tanto clichê, bem o sabia, mas funcionava. Buscava sua identidade. Queria se diferenciar. Queria ser ele mesmo. Queria ser um indivíduo, e não "um dos gêmeos". Mas era mentira, era totalmente mentira. Nem estava mentindo para si mesmo, pois estava ciente da real motivação por trás daquilo tudo. Mas como Alexy poderia explicar aos outros?

Como ele poderia explicar o quão perturbador era se olhar no espelho e vislumbrar aquele olhar azul-celeste que tanto amava, que desejava mais que a própria vida?

Como ele poderia dizer que aqueles olhos azul-claros o lembravam de momentos impróprios, ardentes e pecaminosos pelos quais se arrependia e com os quais fantasiava em igual proporção?

Como ele poderia confessar que amava aqueles olhos azuis tão intensamente que precisava expurgar de si aquela culpa por carregá-los também ele mesmo?

Era irracional, bem o sabia; contudo, sentia-se menos _errado_ ao se distanciar, ainda que artificialmente, da bela imagem de seu irmão gêmeo. Era como se, em um delírio momentâneo, fossem dois amantes comuns possuindo um ao outro naquela cama de solteiro, e não dois seres unidos desde o ventre materno que se arriscavam noite após noite em uma perigosa paixão incestuosa.

Nos travesseiros, eram madeixas azuis a se mesclarem às negras.

Enquanto estavam unidos, eram orbes lilases a se refletirem no azul cristalino.

E, somente quando Armin finalmente fechava os olhos e se entregava ao sono, Alexy se permitia guardar as lentes em um outro estojo, no criado-mudo, antes de dormir abraçado ao irmão. Da mesma forma, sempre esperava acordar antes dele, de forma a se banhar e se _recompor_ antes de tornar a lidar com o gêmeo.

Não queria que seus olhos azuis se refletissem nos dele.

Não queria que seus cabelos negros se misturassem aos dele.

Não queria ter de lidar com a culpa massacrante enquanto tinham a oportunidade de, ao menos por alguns momentos, darem vazão aos sentimentos de seus corações e aos desejos de seus corpos. Livres de medos, tabus, pelo menos naquela cama.

No espelho, um olho azul ainda o encarava, lado a lado com o lilás, recordando-o de que ainda não havia terminado de vestir a _máscara_ que escudava seu coração do mundo e que escondia seu mais doce pecado de suas vistas.

Mordeu de leve o lábio, sentindo um bolo na garganta. Não, não poderia se deixar levar por aquela angústia naquele momento. Apanhou decidido a segunda lente, colocando-a no olho esquerdo e finalmente assumindo as feições que todos conheciam.

Novamente _Alexy_.

Fechou o estojo, retornando ao quarto e vendo o corpo nu se remexer preguiçosamente entre os lençóis. Chupões e mordidas também espalhadas pelo corpo claro.

Sempre idênticos.

Viu-o abrir os olhos azuis e sorrir ainda meio sonolento, percorrendo com o olhar cada centímetro de seu corpo exposto.

— Bom dia… — Espreguiçou-se — Hoje é domingo, podia ficar mais na cama…

— Bom dia. Ora, Armin, não seja preguiçoso! — Uma pausa — E-eu esqueci a toalha… — Por que estava justificando sua nudez a quem conhecia seu corpo mais que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo?

— Nem precisa se preocupar — Seus olhos se demoraram no peitoral marcado de Alexy — Nossa… foi forte…

— Você também não está muito melhor. Eu te empresto um corretivo pro pescoço, nossos pais vão estranhar você usar lenço em casa.

— Valeu…

Armin se levantou, ainda se espreguiçando, e se dirigiu ao irmão, enlaçando-o pela cintura e colando os corpos nus.

— A gente se vê na cozinha… deixa umas panquecas pra mim, hein? — Selou os lábios aos de Alexy com uma gentileza peculiar antes de seguir até o banheiro para se lavar.

O sorriso de Alexy escorreu por seu rosto tão logo a porta do banheiro se fechou. Suspirou, enxugando-se e se vestindo. Conferiu minuciosamente a própria imagem, cobrindo com corretivo as marcas mais aparentes.

Quase perfeito, mas faltava sua derradeira máscara. Respirou fundo e fez brotar em seus lábios o sorriso que sempre sustentava, por mais peso que seu coração e sua consciência trouxessem consigo. O sorriso que deixava passar a alegria e escondia as mais profundas tristezas. Abriu a porta do quarto, de seu universo particular, do seu _ninho de amor incestuoso_ , e retornou ao mundo ameaçador, o mundo que o olharia torto, o mundo que o desprezaria por seus sentimentos tão puros e tão torpes ao mesmo tempo.

As lentes também o escudavam do olhar dos outros. Se os olhos eram de fato a _janela da alma_ , era o lilás artificial que impedia que os outros lessem em seus olhos todos os seus pecados mais secretos e íntimos.

O cheiro de panquecas recém-feitas o despertou de seus pensamentos. Chegando à cozinha, enfim, estava novamente em contato com o mundo real.

— Bom dia, mãe, bom dia, pai… dormiram bem?

 _Não escutaram nada de estranho ou libidinoso no quarto de seus queridos filhos adotivos?_

No sorriso inocente deles, Alexy podia ter a certeza de que sua máscara ainda estava no lugar.

 _FIM_

* * *

 **Notas adicionais:**

Eu ando devendo muitas fics (inclusive uma a esta comunidade - sim, em breve sai. Problemas da vida real, mas em vias de serem resolvidos). Eu havia prometido à Anita que participaria ao menos deste evento, mesmo que fosse com uma fic curtinha, pra não enferrujar meus dotes de ficwriter. A contagem de palavras ficou maior do que eu esperava, mas… XD Enfim, espero não ter perdido o jeito nesses meses de seca.

Ah, sim, fic de Amor Doce. Esse fandom me seduziu -q

Espero que tenham apreciado!

 _Kissus_ ,

 **Lune Kuruta**

* * *

 **NOTA DE PUBLICAÇÃO NO FFN E NO NYAH:** É, gente, tô viva e não larguei minha vida de ficwriter, não! Só precisei cuidar de outras coisas na minha vida e o _hobby_ teve de ser suspenso por alguns meses. No que tange ao fandom de AD, **"Entre Irmãos"** será, sim, atualizada em breve (nunca mais prometo prazos, SOS... x.x Mas sim, será... digamos que o capítulo já estava setenta por cento pronto quando tive de dar uma pausa com as fics, então obviamente irei continuar!), e também responderei aos comentários direitinho, ok?

A propósito, em se tratando de fics de Amor Doce... há projetos à vista. Yaoi, é claro! Ships são segredo, por enquanto -q (Tá, tem mais gente sabendo, mas...) Aguardem!

 _Kissus_ e obrigada por lerem! **(11/07/2015)**


End file.
